Poketale
by Branchwing
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: Humans and Pokemon. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. The sealed the Pokemon underground with a magic spell. Now, in present day, a young human named Frisk falls into the Underground. Will they survive? (AU where all monsters are Pokemon. Rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Pokemon or Undertale. They belong to their respective creators. I only own the plot! This is basically Undertale but all monsters are Pokemon, including Flowey. Frisk and Chara are still humans.**

* * *

 **Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and POKEMON.**

 **One day, war broke out between the two races.**

 **After a long battle, the humans were victorious.**

 **They sealed the Pokemon underground with a magic spell.**

 **Many years later…**

 **Mt. Ebott, 201X**

 **Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return…**

 **And now, our story begins…**

* * *

Frisk woke up, and looked around them. They were surrounded by flowers. Golden flowers that they had once seen on the surface. They were growing on the patch of grass they were sitting on. Everywhere else just looked like a cave. They tried to remember what last happened.

From what they could remember, they were falling. Falling from a hole in Mt. Ebott. They climbed it to get away from their parents. Get away from society. They wanted to die. Frisk started to wonder if they were dead. They checked to see if they were breathing. They were still breathing and definitely alive. They let out a sigh.

Frisk started to wonder how they survived the fall. Sighing, they got up, and started to look around for a way out. They saw one passage. If it was the only way to go, they might as well go, to see where it went. At the end of the passage, there was an arch made out of grey marble. There was a symbol on the top of the arch, but Frisk didn't know what it stood for. They went past the arch, and came into a dark room.

In the middle of the room, on a patch of green grass, was a flower-like creature that resembled the golden flowers. It had several short, golden petals, and a pale yellow center with a smiley face on it. It had a green stem-like body with two leaves, along with two stubby legs and long feet with two toes on each of them. Frisk assumed it was a Pokemon, creatures that they read about it legends.

"Howdy!" the Pokemon greeted. It had a high-pitched voice, but Frisk could tell it was a male Pokemon. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Sunflora! Hmm… You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

Frisk nodded in response. _He seems friendly… Maybe he won't hurt me?_ they thought.

"Golly, you must be so confused," Flowey said. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, a red heart appeared in front of Frisk's body. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey explained. "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Frisk nodded in response. They started to wonder how they could get LOVE.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" the Sunflora exclaimed. He winked, and said, "Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white… "friendliness seeds." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

White seeds suddenly appeared, and they began to go towards their SOUL. Frisk's SOUL ran into the friendliness seeds, and they suddenly felt a great amount of pain throughout their entire body. They grasped their chest in pain and agony. Flowey's face turned into an evil smile, with a large, toothy grin and large, white pupils.

"You idiot," Flowey said. "In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?" The seeds began to circle around Frisk's SOUL. "Die," he said. They began to close in on their SOUL while Flowey laughed maniacally. Frisk could not escape. They would die right here, underground.

Suddenly, the seeds disappeared. Flowey looked at what happened in confusion. Suddenly, a fireball hit him, and he was sent flying off, screaming in the distance. A tall, bipedal fox Pokemon then approached Frisk.

The fox Pokemon had mainly yellow and white fur, resembling a fox. It had large ears with large, red tufts coming out of them that resembled fire. It was wearing a blue-purple dress with a dark blue-purple area on its chest, resembling a shield. In that dark blue-purple area was the same symbol Frisk saw on the arch – a white circle with wings coming out of it, with two small triangles on their upside, with one upside-down triangle below them. The dress had white sleeves, and the Pokemon's hands and feet were black, with three digits each. Frisk could see some red fur coming from the bottom of the dress and the end of the sleeves. It was clearly female.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" she muttered. She then looked at Frisk. "Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel the Delphox, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time," the Pokemon explained. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Frisk nodded, and said, "Okay!"

Toriel gestured for them to follow her. "This way." She turned around, and started walking in the opposite direction. Frisk followed her into a purple area that appeared to be ancient.

 _This must be the catacombs…_ they thought. _I can trust Toriel… right?_

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one," she said. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins." The Delphox walked on a series of buttons, and flipped a yellow switch. Frisk heard a clicking sound, and the doors in front of them opened. "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Toriel headed out of the room, and Frisk followed.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here is my new fanfiction. I will try my best to update every day. This will follow the plot of Undertale, and each chapter is a certain section of the game. For example, this chapter is the first encounter with Flowey and the first room in the Ruins. So, they may or may not be short. The next chapter will be the rest of the Ruins, not including Toriel's home and the boss fight with Toriel.**

 **Now, you may be wondering why I chose Delphox to be Toriel. Well, I wanted it to be more similar to Pokemon, so I considered Toriel being a Fire-type Pokemon. Nidoqueen can not breed, considering that Toriel's child is Asriel, and Gogoat could not learn any Fire-type moves other than Sunny Day. An image I found on Google also influenced my decision, since they made Toriel a Delphox. Unfortunately, that means that Asgore would also have to be a Delphox, considering than they were both goats, and Asriel would have to be a Fennekin.**

 **Hopefully, that can clear some things up. Branchwing, out!**


	2. The Ruins

The next room was a long hallway, with the same purple look as the previous two rooms. Frisk noted that vines were growing on the brick walls. There were two wooden bridges with a stream under each of them. Where the stream started, they didn't know. Toriel stopped walking, and turned to face Frisk.

"To make progress here, you must trigger several switches," she instructed. "Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip." The Delphox then walked to the beginning of the second bridge, and stopped to turn around, watching Frisk.

Frisk looked around for a switch. On the wall was a yellow switch, labeled with yellow arrows pointing to the switch, along with yellow writing. Obviously, they went up to the switch, and flipped it. Nothing happened, yet. Toriel walked to the end of the hallway, and turned around to watch Frisk.

Past the next bridge were two more switches. One was labeled with the same yellow arrows and writing as the previous switch, while the other one wasn't. They went up to the labeled switch, and flipped it, and Frisk heard a clicking sound. They looked past Toriel. There were metal plates with holes in them. They assumed that the holes were where spikes would be.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one," she exclaimed. "Let us move to the next room." She started to walk again, and Frisk followed her once more. They came to a simple purple room, with a path. Next to the path was a green doll that resembled a monster. It had a white belly and white face, along with a closed mouth and eyes. Its limbs were stubby, and it had a short tail. It had two 'ears', and two spikes on its back.

"As a human living in the Underground, Pokemon may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation," Toriel explained. "However, worry not! The process is simple. When you encounter a Pokemon, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the substitute doll."

Toriel went up to the entrance of the next room, and Frisk approached the substitute doll. Suddenly, their SOUL appeared in front of their body. They thought about what to do. They could apparently either FIGHT, ACT, use an ITEM, or give MERCY to them. They thought about what to say.

"Hey...! You're a nice-looking substitute doll. I'm Frisk. Let's talk," they said. The substitute doll didn't say anything back. They looked over at Toriel, and she seemed to be happy with Frisk. Their SOUL disappeared, and nothing else happened.

"Ah, very good! You are very good," she said. She then walked out of the room, and Frisk followed once more. In the next room, there was a path on the ground, but it didn't lead to anywhere. "There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?"

Frisk examined the path. They thought that it would be useful for later. Toriel started to walk, and Frisk followed. While they were walking, their SOUL suddenly appeared in front of their body. A blue frog-like Pokemon approached Frisk. It was on all fours, and its eyes had yellow sclera with black irises and white pupils. Its hands were white, and it had two bubbles as a nose. It had a dark blue stripe in between its eyes, and it had a mane of white bubbles.

They remembered what Toriel said; strike up a conversation. "Hey, you look nice today!" Frisk said. The Pokemon let out a ribbit, and the Delphox approached it, glaring at it. The frog Pokemon then went away. Frisk's SOUL disappeared, and they continued to follow Toriel.

They then approached a small pond, with many metal plates with spikes floating on it. Toriel then turned around to face Frisk.

"This is the puzzle, but…" Toriel held out her hand. "Here, take my hand for a moment." Frisk took her hand, and they held hands as the two walked through the puzzle, the spikes retracting as they stepped on them. When they got to the end of it, she turned around.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now," she said, reconsidering what she said earlier. Toriel then walked into the next room, and Frisk followed. The next room was a long hallway, so long that Frisk couldn't see the end from where they were standing.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child," Toriel complimented. "However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. …I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She turned around, and started to run to the end of the hallway.

Frisk started walking. There was nothing noticeable about the room. It looked the same as just about every other room in the Ruins. It took a few minutes before they made it to the end of the room, but they managed to walk to the end. At the end of the hallway was a white pillar, in between two vines. When they reached the end of the room, Toriel emerged from behind the pillar.

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, I did not leave you," Toriel reassured Frisk. "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me."

Frisk nodded in response. "You're welcome!"

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise… to test your independence," she explained. "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright?"

Toriel walked up to Frisk, and gave them a cell phone. She then frowned, and the Delphox left the room, leaving Frisk by theirself. Frisk didn't want to break the promise, but they did want to explore the Ruins some more. Even if it is dangerous. Having a rebellious spirit, they walked to the next room. As soon as they got to the next room, they could hear their cell phone ringing. They picked it up to answer it.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" Toriel asked from the phone. "There are a few puzzles ahead that I had yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try to solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" The phone cut off, and Frisk was alone once more.

In the room, they saw another frog Pokemon. However, it did not seem to be attacking them. Frisk sighed, and decided to approach it.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the Pokemon croaked. It was translated to, "Excuse me, human. I have some advice for you about battling Pokemon. If you ACT a certain way or FIGHT until you almost defeat them… They might not want to battle you anymore. If a Pokemon does not want to fight you, please… Use some MERCY, human."

Frisk nodded. "Thanks for the advice." The Pokemon simply croaked in response. They saw an entrance to another room behind the Pokemon, and decided to go into the room.

In the room was a bowl of candy on a short, pale purple pillar. Frisk walked up to the bowl, and read the label. It said, 'Take one.' They decided to take a piece of candy. Feeling greedy, they took some more candy, but the bowl spilled on the ground. It would be useless to take some more candy now. They walked out of the room, and was back in the room they were in before.

On the side of the paths were piles of red leaves. Frisk did not know what tree they were from, but they didn't really care. While they were walking, a Pokemon resembling a moth suddenly appeared. Frisk realized they had a CHECK feature on their cell phone. They pointed it at the Pokemon, and the words on the phone said "VENOMOTH." The Venomoth didn't seem very willing to fight, yet Frisk's SOUL appeared anyways. They simply spared it, and the Venomoth went away.

Frisk walked into the next room. There were dark areas in the middle of the room. Curious, Frisk stepped on them, and they started to fall. They landed on a pile of red leaves spread out across the middle of the room. Frisk saw two exits. They went through the right exit, and they ended up on the other side of the room. They continued on to the next room.

When they got to the next room, their phone started to ring again. Frisk picked it up to answer it.

"Hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular… Which do you prefer?" Toriel asked. "Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Butterscotch," Frisk answered.

"Oh, I see. Thank you very much!" Toriel replied in gratitude. The phone cut off once more.

Frisk looked around the room, to see which puzzle they had to do this time. In the middle of the room was a rock, and in front of it was a button, and in front of that were spikes. They took a step forward, and their phone started to ring again. They answered it once more, assuming it was Toriel.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You do not dislike cinnamon, do you? I know what your preference is, but… Would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" she asked again.

"No," Frisk replied.

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way," Toriel said. The phone cut off again, and Frisk decided to continue what they were doing.

They pushed the rock onto the button, and they heard a clicking sound. Frisk looked up, and the spikes had retracted. Frisk continued on to the next room. On the way, they encountered another Pokemon. It was the frog Pokemon.

Frisk first CHECKed it. It was called a Froakie. They first complimented it, and then they could give it MERCY, so they spared it. It was rather simple.

In the next room, there was one large area of dark space. The moment Frisk stepped on it, they started to fall. They landed in the leaves. However, this time, it looked like there was a path. Frisk saw a sign, and read it. It instructed to not step on the leaves. Frisk went back up to the start, and tried to get to the end again. After a few tries, they finally succeeded, and continued to the next room.

This room was similar to the one before the previous one, except that there were three rocks instead of one rock. They pushed the first rock onto the button. While going to the second button, they tripped into a pile of goo-like, purple Pokemon. Frisk CHECKed the Pokemon. They were are called Ditto. They already didn't want to fight, so Frisk decided to spare all of them. They went on to push the second rock onto the second button, and proceeded to do the same with the last rock. However, the last rock didn't move.

"WHOA there, pardner!" the rock exclaimed. "Who said you could just push me around? HMM?"

"Well, actually, I would like you to move-" Frisk started.

"So you're ASKIN' me to move over?" the rock interrupted. "Okay, just for you, pumpkin." The rock moved a bit farther. Frisk tried to push the talking rock again.

"Excuse me, but could you move some more?" Frisk asked.

"HMM? You want me to move some more? Alrighty, how's this?" the rock replied. The rock moved up from the path it was supposed to go, so they pushed it again.

"That's not where you're supposed to go," they said.

"HMM? That was the wrong direction? Okay, I think I've got it," the rock said. The rock moved on the button, and the spikes retracted. Frisk started to cross the bridge, when the spikes appeared again right before they crossed it. They turned around to see that the rock moved off of its spot.

Frisk approached the rock again and said, "Excuse me, but you were supposed to stay on the button."

"HMM? You wanted me to STAY there? You're giving me a real workout," the rock said, clearly annoyed. When it got back on there, the spikes finally retracted permanently, allowing Frisk to cross into the next room.

The next room wasn't interesting at all. It just had the same interior as before, purple walls and purple floors. There was a small hole in the wall, and Frisk could hear faint squeaking. On the other side of the room was a short wooden table with cheese on it. Curious, they tried to pull it off, but nothing happened. However, there was something interesting beside the table. It was a yellow shiny thing, shaped like a star.

Frisk walked up to it, curious. They reached out to touch it, when they became filled with determination. They knew that one day, the monster in the hole in the wall would one day leave its hole and get the cheese. After that, nothing happened. When they reached out for it again, they became filled with the same kind of determination. They didn't know what this power was, but they thought that it was important. They then decided to move on.

The next room was similar to a hallway. In the middle of it was a pile of leaves. Frisk couldn't see the other end of the room, but on the pile of leaves was a dark-colored ghost-like Pokemon. Its eyes were open, and Frisk could see that it had light blue sclera, indigo irises, and light yellow pupils. It had a horn on the top of its body. It was laying on the ground, not moving at all. Curious, they went up to it.

The ghost Pokemon kept saying 'z' out loud. It didn't seem to move out of the way, like it was pretending to sleep. Frisk tried to move it, but it ended up causing a FIGHT. They pointed its phone at the Pokemon. It was called "Napstablook", and it was a Shuppet. Napstablook started to cry white tears, and touching them simply damaged Frisk's SOUL. They clutched their chest in pain.

They decided to give Napstablook a patient smile. "heh…" it muttered. It started to cry more tears, but they were more difficult to avoid this time. Frisk took more damage that turn. The Shuppet started to look a little bit better.

Frisk decided to tell it a short joke, and it smiled just a bit. "heh heh…" he muttered, almost like laughter. Some gray words then appeared in front of their soul.

"REALLY NOT FEELIN UP TO IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY," the words read. Telling the joke, however, seemed to have improved Napstablook's mood. They decided to cheer for it again.

"…can i show you something…?" it asked. Frisk simply nodded. "let me try…" It started to cry, and made a top hat on its head, out of tears. "i call it 'dapperblook'. do you like it…" It awaited for Frisk's response.

"Yeah! I love it!" Frisk exclaimed.

"oh gee…" Napstablook exclaimed quietly. The Shuppet cried two tears, and then Frisk's SOUL disappeared, indicating that the fight was over. "i usually come to the RUINS because there's nobody around… but today i met somebody nice… oh, i'm rambling again… i'll get out of your way…" It then disappeared out of sight.

Frisk could now see the rest of the room. There were two paths that Frisk could take. They decided to take the one on the ahead of them first. In that room was two spider webs and a sign.

"Spinarak Bake Sale! All proceeds go to real Spinaraks," the sign read. Frisk then went up to the spider webs. The first one was smaller, and it said to leave 7 Pokedollars in the web. The other web was bigger, and said to leave 18 Pokedollars in the web. Not having much money on them, they put 7 of the Pokedollars they had collected in the smaller web. A few green spider-like Pokemon, presumably Spinaraks, crawled down and gave Frisk a green donut.

Frisk looked around. There was only one exit, and they walked out of the room, ending up in the same room as before. They decided to go on the other path this time. In that room was three Froakies, but none of them appeared to be attacking. Frisk saw a sign advertising the Spinarak Bake Sale, although they already went there. Other than that, the room seemed entirely the same as every other room – purple brick walls, and a purple floor with a path. They didn't bother to go up to the sign, so they went up to the first Froakie in the room.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the Froakie said. It translated to, "Sigh… My friend never listens to me. Whenever I talk, they skip through my words by pressing X. That's right… Pressing X… Oh, not you, too!" Frisk was confused by this statement. They didn't even know what it meant by pressing "X". They then went up to the second Froakie.

"Ribbit, ribbit," it croaked. The translation was, "I heard using 'F4' can make you have a 'full screen'. But what does 'F4' stand for? 'Four frogs'? I have only seen a maximum of three frogs in this room… This is troubling, to say the least." It then croaked again. Once again, they didn't know what it meant by using "F4". They went up to the last one.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the Froakie croaked like the last two they had encountered. "I have heard you are quite merciful, for a human…" it translated to. "Surely you know by now a monster wears a YELLOW name when you can SPARE it. What do you think of that?"

"It's very helpful," Frisk replied.

"It is rather helpful. Remember, sparing is just saying you won't fight. Maybe one day, you'll have to do it even if their name isn't yellow," the Froakie's speech was translated to. They continued down the hall, when their phone started ringing. They decided to answer it, expecting something from Toriel.

"Hello?" Toriel greeted. "I just realized that it has been a while since I have cleaned up. I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." And with that, she hung up. Frisk continued on to the next room.

However, suddenly, a Ditto and a bug-like Pokemon approached them. Using the CHECK feature, it said that the bug-like Pokemon was called "Pinsir". They spared the Ditto, and suddenly, the Pinsir started dancing, like it didn't care anymore. Frisk noted that it could now be spared, so they did.

The next room was rather simple. It looked the same as all of the previous rooms, except there were six dark patches, three on each side of the room. They walked up to one of the dark patches, and they started to fall. Frisk landed on a pile of red leaves, and looked around. There was one exit, and a couple of leaves in the ground. They pulled it out, alarming it, and their SOUL appeared in front of their body.

By CHECKing the Pokemon, they could see that it was called an Oddish. Feeling rather hungry, they patted their stomach.

"Eat Your Greens," the Oddish said in a somewhat-wicked tone. Suddenly, several vegetables started to fall out of nowhere. Oddly, some of them were green. When their SOUL touched the green vegetables, they felt a brief rush of energy go through them. They saw that they had regained some HP.

 _Do green attacks heal me?_ Frisk thought. The Oddish stopped attacking. They spared it, and the Oddish went away. They decided to go through the exit, and they appeared in the previous room once more. They went to another dark patch, and it looked exactly the same as the room with the Oddish in it, except there was no Oddish, obviously.

Instead, there was a red, faded ribbon on the ground. It looked very old, like no one had touched it for a long time. Frisk picked it up, and put it on. They felt like they could take more hits before dying, but they weren't exactly sure if they actually could. They went up, through the exit, and headed over to the next dark patch. They fell down, right next to Napstablook. They tried to get its attention, and they succeeded.

"i fell down a hole… now i can't get up… go on without me…" they muttered. Suddenly, in realization, they said, "wait, ghosts can fly, can't they… oh well…" Then, the Shuppet disappeared out of sight. Frisk exited that room, and headed to the next dark patch.

In that room was a yellow switch. Assuming it would do something, they flipped it, and heard a clicking sound. They got out that room, and saw that the spikes blocking the exit out of the dark patch room had retracting. Not daring, to explore the other two dark patches, they moved on to the next room.

That room had several white, marble pillars, along with several, multicolored switches, ranging from red, blue, and green. They read the sign in the room, which read, "The far door is not an exit. It simply marks a rotation in perspective." Nodding, they went to the other side of the room, which had several more switches, along with another sign, and several spikes blocking the exit.

The sign in the second room read, "If you can read this, press the blue switch." Frisk looked around. In the first room, there was only one blue switch, but in this one, there was no blue switches. Assuming it was talking about the blue switch in the previous room, they walked up to that one, and pressed it. Nothing happen. Confused, they ran back to the other room, and noticed a blue switch behind one of the pillars. Pressing it, they heard a click, and the spikes blocking the exit deactivated.

However, the next step they took, a group of monsters appeared, containing of an Oddish, a Pinsir, and a cyclops Pokemon they haven't seen before. Pointing at it said that the monster was called a "Magnemite." Then, all three of them began to attack. Circles, vegetables, and bugs all began to attack Frisk's SOUL, making them clutch their chest from the intense pain. All three of them seemed to speak at once.

"Please don't pick on me," they heard one of them say, in a semi-robotic voice. Assuming it was the Magnemite, they did nothing the next turn.

"Finally, someone gets it," the Magnemite said. They attacked again, but Frisk somehow managed to dodge all of the attacks. They spared it, but they still had Oddish and Pinsir to deal with. They patted their stomach, and Oddish offered them a healthy meal. They tried their best to touch the green vegetables, while avoiding Pinsir's attacks at the same time.

After that attacked, they could feel the energy rushing through their SOUL from the green attacks. So, as a result, they spared Oddish, leaving Pinsir by itself. They spared it too, and their SOUL disappeared out of sight. They were still in the Ruins, and they let out a sigh of relief. They headed to the next room.

The next room was similar to the previous room, except there were only three switches, one of each color. The sign in that room read, "If you can read this, press the red switch." Looking around, they saw a red switch in plain sight, and pressed it, hearing a clicking sound.

 _That was easy,_ Frisk thought. They headed to the next room, which looked almost exactly the same as the previous room, except there was only one visible switch. They went up to the sign, which read, "If you can read this, press the green switch." They looked around for a green switch, and pressed it, hearing the familiar clicking sound.

However, they then encountered two more Magnemites, and used the same strategy as with the previous Magnemite – don't pick on them. They quickly spared then, making it a quick battle. Frisk then headed to the next room.

The next room had the same interior, but it was there were two paths they could take. In front of them were green leaves. The upper path had red leaves, shaped like a cross. The right path looked exactly the same as the area Frisk was in at the moment. Curious, they went over to the right path first. In that room was a Froakie, along with an entrance to another room. They approached the docile Froakie, curious about what they have to say.

"Ribbit, ribbit," the Froakie croaked. It was translated to, "Just between you and me… I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for… We're all too intimidated to talk to her." The Froakie croaked once again, and Frisk went into the entrance.

That room was pretty different from all of the others. It was like a balcony, looming over a small city, built mostly out of purple bricks, it seemed like. There was a fence around it, making Frisk unable to pass. To their left was a small… knife? Why would that be there? Curious, they walked up to it, and quickly saw it was made out of plastic. They let out a sigh of relief, and picked it up. They equipped it in place of their stick.

They walked out of the room, passing the Froakie, to the upper path. The entrance to the next room had green vines surrounding it, with nothing else to note. They decided to go into the next room. Before they did, however, they ate a monster candy.

In that room was a large, barren tree, with red leaves surrounding it. Behind the tree was a small house. They saw a large figure come out of it, recognizing it as a Delphox. It was probably Toriel. As it came into sight, they realized it was Toriel.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would," she muttered. She walked around the tree, and got out her cell phone, proceeding to call Frisk, but quickly noticed them. The Delphox ran up to them, clearly concerned.

"Hello," Frisk muttered.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Toriel asked, clearly concerned. "There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Toriel then slightly blushed, somewhat embarrassed. "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one!" She gestured for Frisk to follow, and ran up to the house.

The house was a simply house, with a purple exterior, two windows, and red leaves, spread across the front of the house. Also in front of it was a yellow shiny thing, similar to the one near the mouse. Seeing a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gives them DETERMINATION.

* * *

 **A/N: So, finally, here's the second chapter of Poketale. To be honest, I was procrastinating on this chapter a lot, along with my other stories... I guess that's my fault, isn't it. But, school has started for me again, so I guess that's another reason... Anyways, it should be obvious which Pokemon is which. If you have any questions on what Pokemon is which in this chapter, please PM me. I would be happy to answer. Obviously, I won't say what Pokemon characters appearing later in the game (ex. Sans), so you'll just have to wait. In case you are wondering if this is basically a rewrite of Undertale, but with Pokemon, I'm planning to have some minor plot changes, to explain some things. I also feel like I didn't put many monster encounters in here, so please let me know if you want more of them.**

 **The next chapter will basically be the last part of the Ruins - Toriel's house, the boss fight, and Flowey's dialogue after it. So, it shouldn't take as long as this chapter to be released. So, with that, Branchwing, out!**


End file.
